


Starlight

by holloway88



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, because honestly who doesn't need fluffy bokuaka in their lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holloway88/pseuds/holloway88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi's face was flushed and his heart was fluttering, he felt like it was going to fly out of his chest. He reached for Bokuto's hand and intertwined his fingers with his partner's. "Where are we going?" he asked with a small smile. Akaashi is always so quiet and serious with most people, but when he's with Bokuto he feels like he can just open up and be himself because he knows that no matter what Bokuto will like him just the same. Bokuto squeezed Akaashi's hand and grinned.</p>
<p>"What's the fun of telling you?" he asked. "That will ruin the surprise!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I have no excuses I just really love Bokuaka and wanted to write something super fluffy. Just a heads up, there is mention of mature content but nothing mature actually happens in this story-it's all fluff. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoy it!

A cold autumn breeze brushed against Bokuto Koutarou's face as he walked to his best friend's house. He pushed his hands into the pockets of his old high school volleyball club jacket and shivered. Bokuto was more than excited to be meeting Akaashi Keiji at his dorm, in fact he was ecstatic. The two of them had been best friends for a long while, but eventually Bokuto had to leave for college. It devastated the both of them, however Bokuto tried to visit as much as he possibly could. Akaashi always said volleyball wasn't the same without him there, and Bokuto agreed when he joined the college's club. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he pulled his phone out quickly, thinking it could be Akaashi.

**Received: 7:04pm**  
**Sender: Kuroo Tetsurou  
** dont forget to get laid tonight bro

Bokuto's face twisted up at Kuroo's message and he quickly deleted it, Gods forbid Akaashi saw that text. He shook his head and stuffed his phone back into his pocket. He knew Kuroo was mostly joking, but the thought of Akaashi seeing that made Bokuto's stomach get all twisted inside. _He might think I'm only doing this to get laid, which is so not true at all._ Bokuto thought. After walking for a few more moments he finally approached the brick building of dorms that Akaashi lived inside. He scanned his university ID and entered the building, greeting the receptionist as he walked through the commons area. Since Akaashi was a grade below Bokuto the two weren't able to dorm together, because their college requires all Freshmen to dorm in the same building. It was pretty sad, but Bokuto was thankful that he would be able to see Akaashi pretty much whenever he wanted to.

He took the elevator to the third floor where Akaashi's room was, and knocked on his door. Akaashi soon answered, and Bokuto was thankful that it was him. "Hey, babe." Bokuto pulled a daisy out from behind his back and presented it to Akaashi, who blushed and looked behind him to see if his roommates were there. "I've missed you, are you ready to go?" Bokuto asked with the same enthusiasm that he has every time he and Akaashi hang out. It's been more than a year already, but it still feels like they've just started seeing each other. Bokuto always does something to surprise Akaashi, and then Akaashi will always return the favor despite protest from Bokuto.

"Of course, let me put this in some water." Akaashi said and turned around on his heels quickly. He left the door open for Bokuto to follow him, which he did with glee. Akaashi grabbed a tall plastic cup from the cupboard and filed it up with water, carefully putting his daisy in the makeshift vase. "There." he smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "I'm sorry it's not a proper vase."

Bokuto moved to put his hand on Akaashi's cheek and grinned wide. "It's perfect. You're perfect." he leaned in and kissed Akaashi on the lips. Bokuto was always pleasantly surprised by how soft his lips were every time he kissed them. He moved and kissed his nose and then his forehead. "Come on, let's go!"

Akaashi's face was flushed and his heart was fluttering, he felt like it was going to fly out of his chest. He reached for Bokuto's hand and intertwined his fingers with his partner's. "Where are we going?" he asked with a small smile. Akaashi is always so quiet and serious with most people, but when he's with Bokuto he feels like he can just open up and be himself because he knows that no matter what Bokuto will like him just the same. Bokuto squeezed Akaashi's hand and grinned.

"What's the fun of telling you?" he asked. "That will ruin the surprise!"

"You always say that, Bokuto. Then you always tell me where we're going when I ask again." Akaashi smiled and laughed a little at the other boy.

"Hey!" he pulled back abruptly. "I so do _not_ do that, Akaashi! Don't be so mean!" he yelled, only making Akaashi laugh harder.

Bokuto stopped yelling just to look at Akaashi's face. The way he was smiling, so big and bright, was so captivating to Bokuto. His heart fluttered whenever they were around each other, and he was pretty sure he was always in a constant blush no matter what Akaashi said. "Come on Bokuto, lead the way then." Akaashi continued to grin at Bokuto who grinned back proudly.

"Of course! Your knight in shining armor is here to lead the way to a wonderful date." Bokuto's hand shot up to a saluting position which was followed by a bow and a gesture to the door. "After you, my prince."

Akaashi smiled and stepped through the doorway, smiling at Bokuto as they walked through the dorm hallways. Bokuto grabbed Akaashi's hand and held it tightly, he had always been very touchy-feely with pretty much all of his friends, but _especially_ Akaashi. The students in Akaashi's hall became used to Bokuto showing up and showing Akaashi off to everybody, even if it made them uncomfortable. "You look nice today, Bokuto. I'm surprised that jacket still fits you." the compliment made the older student's cheeks flush pink as a grin came across his face.

"Thanks, Akaashi. It fits great, see!" he pulled his arms up towards the ceiling and stretched them back, to prove to Akaashi that the jacket wasn't too small to restrict his movement.

"You're right, Bokuto. Sorry for doubting you." Akaashi's smile probably couldn't grow any bigger, and the way his heart was beating in his chest was driving him crazy. "Which way are we going?" the two were standing at a crossroad waiting for the light to turn green.

"Ahhh," Bokuto stretched his arms and then quickly reached for Akaashi's hand again. "Go straight!" he instructed. They marched across the street in a very obnoxious manner. Akaashi couldn't stop smiling no matter how many elderly people gave them a mean look. They headed down that street for a long while, Bokuto was talking about how he got a bad grade on his essay for his world history course and how it "wasn't fair that they have to learn about other countries if they aren't going to go there". Bokuto's hand suddenly jerked out in front of Akaashi, causing him to stumble to a fast stop. A biker swooshed passed them, yelling something obscene.

"I saw them, Bokuto. You don't have to be so drastic." Akaashi told him.

"I don't want you to get hurt, my little owl." he smiled brightly to which Akaashi rolled his eyes a bit. Bokuto could be a bit strange when it comes to Akaashi, he sometimes treats him like he's as fragile and pure as a vase. In fact, Akaashi was beginning to wonder if Bokuto was even attracted to him at all, because all of Akaashi's attempts to seduce him failed miserably. "We're almost there!" he chirped happily.

Akaashi set aside his thoughts and focused on his location. It was getting dark outside, and Akaashi had no idea where they were. Despite being only a few blocks from campus Akaashi didn't get out to explore much, he pretty much stayed in his room unless he was going to class, getting groceries, or with Bokuto. When he was with Bokuto the world just seemed to fade around them because nothing else mattered. He thought that was too sappy to tell anybody, though, so Akaashi kept it to himself. "Bokuto, where are we?" he asked.

"You'll see soon." Bokuto tightened his grip on Akaashi's hand and they began to move faster. Akaashi could tell that Bokuto was excited, whenever he gets excited he has a little glint in his eyes and he shakes a little when he walks. Akaashi noticed this when he would take note of all of Bokuto's weaknesses during their time as the perfect setter/spiker duo in high school. "Come on, Akaashi, we're almost there!" he tugged at Akaashi's arm and began to sprint towards a little dark wood pavilion. It was in the traditional Japanese style and there was beautiful shrubbery around it, cloaking it to look like it was right out of some storybook.

"Bokuto, wait up!" Akaashi cried as Bokuto pulled him faster towards the pavilion. When they arrived under Akaashi closed his eyes and rested his hands on his knees to catch his breath. Bokuto seemed to be buzzing around doing something. When Akaashi opened his eyes he realized how dark it had gotten outside because there were faint glows all around either sides of the structure. Candles, Akaashi determined. "Bokuto?" he asked softly.

Bokuto held out his hand for Akaashi and smiled. "Kenma told me to do something romantic, so I hope you like it." Bokuto was beaming at this point. Akaashi's heart was racing and he took a mental note to thank Kenma when he saw him next. "So I know there's no music or anything which is kind of lame but I didn't know what song was your favorite, so will you please dance with me in a weird but comfortable silence?" Bokuto asked. Akaashi laughed and shook his head, trying to hold back the tears. "What? What's wrong? Oh man, did Kenma tell me this as a joke?"

"Bokuto," Akaashi said through his laughter, "of course I'll dance with you. But I have to warn you, I have no idea how." Bokuto put his hands around Akaashi's waist with a grin.

"Don't worry, neither to I." Akaashi's arms wrapped around Bokuto's neck and rested on his shoulders, he felt Bokuto pull himself closer to him and he rested his cheek against Bokuto's cheek. The two awkwardly fumbled around with each other close, they could barely make out the others face due to the lack of light. The warm glow from the candles illuminated Akaashi's face just enough for Bokuto to be able to savor this moment. He watched Akaashi smile nervously with a slight flush to his cheeks, and he watched him run his hand through his hair before quickly returning it over Bokuto's shoulder. "You know, Kuroo told me not to forget to get laid when I was on my way over here." Bokuto admitted shyly. "I just wanted to tell you that that's not why I did all this."

"That sounds like Kuroo." Akaashi said quietly, part of him wished that Bokuto had wanted to do that, but another part of him was just content just being with him now. "You know, Kenma told me the same thing. But now that you mention it, I can't help but wonder if it was Kuroo with Kenma's phone." Bokuto rolled his eyes and inhaled deeply.

"I just wanted to do something nice for you." the two continued to "dance", if that's what you could call this, slowly.

"You always do nice things for me, Bokuto." Akaashi sighed and pulled Bokuto closer to his chest, tightly embracing him in a hug. "You don't have to, you know."

"I know, my little owl. I like to do nice things for you, though!" he said loudly. "I like it when you're happy, and I like it when everybody knows that we're happy together." Akaashi smiled and nodded, his chest felt like it was filled with butterflies and his heart was beating so hard he was sure it was going to beat right out of his chest. He really felt like he was in some sappy romance movie. He was glad that Bokuto was his and he was Bokuto's. He was so thankful that they continued to talk after Bokuto graduated, he remembered feeling like the world was on top of his shoulders when Bokuto first left. The first weekend he returned, though, Akaashi felt on top of the world.

"Bokuto, I..." Akaashi struggled to find the words to say so instead he just moved his face in front of Bokuto's and met his lips with a soft kiss. Bokuto moved his hand from Akaashi's waist to his jaw and pulled him closer. He didn't let it last for very long, though. Akaashi could tell that Bokuto was smiling, and that his chest was heaving faster now. He could see the blush across his cheeks even though it was pitch black outside and most of the candles had burnt out. It was just Akaashi and Bokuto surrounded by the soft light from the stars shining down on them.

"Yes, Akaashi?"

Akaashi's breathing pace picked up and he fluttered his eyes until he was looking right at Bokuto. "Nothing, I'm so glad you're here. I'm so glad we're here, together..." he began to ramble on. "You're so cute and I'm just so glad that you're mine."

"I wouldn't want to be with anybody else." Bokuto closed his eyes and kissed Akaashi's forehead. "We should probably head back to your dorm, though."

"Why my dorm?" Akaashi moved for Bokuto's face again and smiled into another brief kiss. "We could go to your dorm..."

Bokuto pulled back a bit, "You know Kuroo was probably just kidding, right? I don't want you to feel pressured, besides, you're my little owl. Kuroo is just a jerk sometimes, and I don't think Kenma would say something like that to you so you're probably right it probably was Kuroo using Kenma's phone." Bokuto continued to ramble on about how pure and innocent Akaashi was and how he didn't want Kuroo to taint him or make him feel rushed and that it doesn't bother Bokuto because he wants to be with Akaashi no matter if they never _ever_ do anything intimate.

"Remember that time Kuroo told me to eat my entire ice cream cone in one bite when we were out with him and Kenma?" Akaashi asked suddenly, his voice was serious again.

"Yes! I did and I was sneezing ice cream out of my nose for a week!" Bokuto began to laugh. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"I didn't do it just because Kuroo told me to do it then, what makes you think that Kuroo influenced me to want to go back to your dorm with you today?" Akaashi moved in and kissed Bokuto's cheek. "I'm not a child, Bokuto."

When Bokuto realized what Akaashi meant he felt his cheeks get hot and he quickly pulled away from Akaashi. "Oh, I see." he said nervously. "Well, um, let's clean up the candles and head back then. It's kind of a long walk." Akaashi got really embarrassed after that, realizing what he just said. What had come over him?

"Oh, uh, yeah!" Akaashi agreed. The two cleaned up candles in silence and began their walk to Bokuto's dorm.

"You're sure you want to come over? You're like, one hundred percent positive you wanna do this?" Bokuto continuously asked things like this, he was nervous and worried that he would hurt or scare Akaashi off.

"If I didn't want to do this I would have gone to my dorm, Bokuto. Don't be so silly." Bokuto gave Akaashi another kiss on the forehead and smiled.

"Okay, I just wasn't sure..."

"It's fine, Bokuto... if _you_ don't want to do this, we can just watch a movie." Akaashi bit his lower lip in realizing that Bokuto may not be ready to do anything, since he is a lot more childlike than Akaashi. "My roommates were going to be home tonight, anyways, I wasn't going to be able to sleep there." Akaashi squeezed Bokuto's hand that he had been holding for the entire walk back to his room. "Relax Bokuto, we hang out all the time. Tonight doesn't have to be any different."

"Okay, _Keiji_." Bokuto said after a long moment of silence while he unlocked his dorm room door. Akaashi's face got hot again and he knew that tonight wasn't going to be the same as always.


End file.
